


the lovely bones (au)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, Murder, a lot is different from canon, sorta kidnapping??, the lovely bones au teehee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grandma predicted i'd live a long and happy live because i had saved my brother... As usual, Grandma was wrong.My name is Jackson, first name, Percy... I was fourteen years old when i was murdered on December 6th 1973.(a lot is different from canon dont @ me)





	the lovely bones (au)

_i remember being really small, too small to see over the edge of a table_

Percy’s tiny chubby fingers reached over for the object. Percy’s father watched his 3 year old son play with the snow globe with a look joy in his eyes.

_There was a snow globe_

Percy’s eyes locked onto the tiny penguin in a striped scarf around the neck.

_And i remember the penguin who lived inside the globe. He was all alone in there and i was worried for him.._

Paul crouched down next his son,

“Don’t worry, kiddo. He has a nice life- He’s trapped in a perfect world.”

Paul took the globe gently from Percy’s fingers and shook it, the snow flakes falling inside the globe.

\-------------------------

Sally and Paul laid in bed, Paul fast asleep and Sally nose deep in her book.

Sally closed the book and set it on her nightstand where a photo of Percy is placed.

The light goes out.

\-------------------------

Sally and Paul laid in bed, Paul reading over her shoulders as she reads a parenting book.

Sally sighs and shuts the book and reaches to set it on her nightstand full of photos of Percy, now thirteen, Annabeth, twelve, and a young Grover aged five. it falls on top of the pile of parenting, cooking, and gardening books.

The light goes out,

\------------------------

Percy’s laying on his bed, arms outstretched, holding a instant camera.

_I remember being given a camera for my birthday, it was a starter kit for what i wanted to be when i grew up:_

Percy took multiple photos with various different poses and facial expressions.

_A wildlife photographer!_

Percy sat up instantly, he heard something outside, he dashes out his room and down the hall.

Percy hurries downstairs, camera in hand, running past his mother making breakfast.

He peeked out the kitchen window, glancing across the street at the neighbor wearing ankle weights.

Percy runs out of the kitchen, accidentally running into Sally.

“Sorry, Mom!”

\--------------------

Percy runs across the yard, ducking behind a shrub,

 _I imagined that when i was older, I’d be tracking wild elephants and rhinos_.

Clarisse La Rue warming up on the sidewalk, Percy quietly snapped a photo.

_But for now, i’d have to make do with Clarisse La Rue!_

Clarisse starts with an awkward looking power walk across the street, Percy keeps taking pictures. 

_It’s strange the memories you keep._

\-------------------------

The Jackson family car pulls up to a run down looking farm, the car holts to a stop near a deep looking sinkhole full with household junk and such.

_I remember going with Dad to the sinkhole out at the Beauregard’s farm._

Paul, Percy, Annabeth and Grover push an old refrigerator to the edge of the sinkhole.

The Beauregard’s thirteen year old daughter, Silena Beauregard watches them from a distance.

_There was something about the way the earth could swallow thing whole._

Percy catches a glimpse of Silena, before she slips inside the garden shed.

_And i remember the girl who lived their, Silena Beauregard. The kids at school said she was weird… Now i know she saw things other didn’t._

The Jacksons watch as the sinkhole swallows the fridge

_And i remember the worst thing to happen to us as a family._

\--------------------

Percy ran throughout the house calling for his parents, but nobody answers.

“Mom? Dad?!”

Percy ran out to the yard, Grover’s friend Jason standing there helplessly,

_The day my little brother stopped breathing._

“Grover! Grover! What happened?!” 

“He swallowed a twig” Replied Jason.

Percy scoops Grover up, He’s barely breathing.

Percy dumps Grover in the backseat of Paul’s Mustang,

Percy knocked down a potted plant, and scooped up his father’s keys from it’s hiding place.

\--------------------

The Mustang sped out of the driveway with Percy behind the wheel.

Percy stomps his foot on the accelerator pedal and roars down the street

The car pulls onto the main road, Percy barely visible above the dashboard.

A couple on the road swerve out of Percy’s way to avoid being hit, Sally and Paul sit looking shocked and confused at what had just happened.

\-----------------

Percy pulls the car into the lot of the hospital, the tires screeching as it comes to a stop, Percy honks the horn aggressively to get the attention of a nurse, nurses come rushing out of the building and carry Grover inside.

\---------------------------

Percy and his family sit inside a hospital room, looking at the sleeping boy.

Grover’s eyes flutter open, 

“Grover?” Sally gently calls to him,

He smiles at his mother.

They all come in to hug him, all overcome with relief.

_And i remember the look in my parents eyes… The relief.._

_We weren’t those people.. Those unlucky people to whom bad things happened for no reason._

\---------------------------------

Percy stood out in the hall with his Grandmother; as she told Percy how brave he is.

_Grandma predicted i would have a long and happy life because i had saved my brother… As usual, Grandma was wrong._

_My name is Jackson, first name, Percy… I was fourteen years old when i was murdered on December 6th 1973._


End file.
